In a heartbeat
by SilverandRed
Summary: When SK resurrects the Probe, he comes back to complete his mission: Destroy the Super Robot. But first, the Probe needs to kidnap-err, monkey nap- Antauri so he can know the secret to the team's destruction. A request and sequel to Ghost In the Machinder


Skater: I finished Parent Love! That's so sad.

Chiro: So, does this fanfic involve me getting sick, injured, poisoned or kidnapped?

Skater: I dunno. I'll see what pops into my mind soon.

Chiro: Meanwhile, please review!

888888888

**Antauri's POV**

_Machines do not have souls. We are merely mechanical gadgets that are controlled by electricity._

"_You're wrong!" I shouted._

_Oh, no, Antauri. You're the one who's wrong. _

"_Who are you?"_

An evil laugh filled the dark surroundings. I shuddered. It was the kind of laugh that's so diabolical that it scares you a lot. It was evil. A dark energy was nearby, I could sense it.

"_Show yourself!" I yelled._

_First, it was a green light. A figure started walking towards me. I couldn't see it clearly at first. It was so bright that it almost blinded me. I couldn't make out his face, but he was a man- a middle aged man with hair that was combed neatly to the sides._

"_You know who I am," he said. "I'll destroy the Super Robot with your knowledge."_

"_Never! The robot will never lose to you!"_

_He laughed again, louder this time. I activated my claws to whoever that was in front of me. But the light prevented me from getting close to him. I could only use energy attacks. I threw a sickle at him, but it just bounced off harmlessly. There was a 'thunk' when my sickle hit the figure. He was made of metal, so he didn't have flesh and blood. He was a machine, just like me. _

"_I've grown much more powerful, Antauri. None of your attacks will hurt me," he said._

_I could picture him grinning like a madman. Gritting my teeth, I threw two ore sickles at him. _

_**Thunk, thunk.**_

_888888888888888_

"Amazing," Chiro breathed in, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"Yea, no one is able to do that." Otto agreed.

Gibson frowned deeply.

"It's scientifically impossible." He stated.

"Yea, brain Strain, thanks for the news," Sprx scoffed. "We all know that now."

The blue monkey glared back but didn't reply. If he did, there would be a war in the middle of the night.

"Err, guys… Antauri's transformers are activating in his sleep. Shouldn't we wake him up or something?" Otto said nervously.

"Good point," Chiro said.

He began to shake Antauri, therefore, the teen was standing in front of him. The silver primate didn't budge. His eyes were still shut tight. Suddenly, the silver primate sprang up. First, his eyes were wide with fear, and then he saw Chiro.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

The attack hit the teen in the chest. Chiro hit the wall at the opposite side of the room. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Antauri?"

By now, the silver primate had already come to his senses. Realizing what he had done, Antauri ran to Chiro's side.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were the man." Antauri said.

"You okay?" Nova asked.

Still rubbing his head, the teen slowly stood up.

"Yea, I'm still good, just a hit on the head, that's all," He assured the rest of the team. "Urm, Antauri, who's the guy you were talking about just now?"

"I don't know. He was green and around his thirties. He's a robot of some sort and he sounded familiar," the primate replied. "But I really don't know who he was."

"It's just a dream. Everyone has weird dreams, right?" Sprx laughed nervously.

"This isn't just any dream, Sprx," Chiro told him sternly. "Antauri's transformers were activating- in his sleep. It must be serious."

"Come on, guys. Face it. Robots are not organic. Their mind doesn't work like that, ok? So it's impossible for them to dream." Sprx replied.

There was silence in the room. Nobody spoke for a while.

"Sprx's theory is right," Gibson said quietly. "It's impossible for machines to dream."

"But if Antauri saw the weird guy, it makes it more serious, doesn't it?" The teen said.

"Chiro's got a point there," Otto whispered. "It does make it more serious."

"Guys, who do we know that's made out of metal?" Nova asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Err… Antauri, for one," Sprx joked. Nova glared at him fiercely.

"This isn't funny." She told him.

"There's Scrapperton," Gibson suggested.

"And the Super Robot." Chiro added.

"It could be Krinkle and his crazy inventions," Sprx said.

"Or… it could be the probe," Antauri finished. "And Jin May."

Gibson thought for a while, deep in concentration.

"We'll use the method of elimination. Scrpperton's gone, and so is the probe. Krinkle is trapped in another dimension for all we know. And why would Jin May and the Super Robot appear in Antauri's dreams?" He said.

"Gibson's right," Otto nodded. "It doesn't make sense. Could this dream be a warning or something?"

"It could, but what is it telling us?" Chiro said. "Antauri, do you remember if anyone said anything in your dream?"

"Yes, he talked about robots not having souls…" Antauri began. "And how much more powerful he had become."

"Is that all?" The teen pushed on. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there's one more thing. He said that… he's coming to Shuggazoom in exactly five hours."


End file.
